goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaguya Otsutsuki
"This place… this earth is my precious nursery. I cannot allow you to damage it any more… Let us end this battle. … Here… I shall erase you all from existence right now." Summary Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (大筒木カグヤ, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya) is the former matriarch of the Ōtsutsuki clan and mother of Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Long before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless war, Kaguya consumed the fruit of the God Tree and became the first wielder of chakra on Earth, before later merging with the tree to become the Ten-Tails. Hagoromo and Hamura sealed the beast's chakra within the former's body while using its husk, the Gedo Mazo, as the core of Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei, creating a celestial body that would become known as the Moon. Gedo Mazo This form is untierable. Destructive Power Feats: Destroys the surrounding area with a shout. Destroys even more of the surrounding area by unleashing lightning. Speed Feats: Strength Feats: Blocks the giant earth tendrils with its arms. Destroys the area around where it stomps. Durability Feats: Tanks the attacks from Kakashi, Guy, Naruto, and Bee. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: The Ten Tails This form is tiered at High Planetary. Destructive Power Feats: Creates a massive TBB in the form of a beam that overpowers the other TBBs that are launched at him. Destroys the mountain range in front of it just to make a point. Destroys far off mountain ranges, cities, and the Allied Shinobi HQ, just to show off. It's Cataclysm attack destroys and flattens everything nearby, completely wiping the mountain ranges nearby off the map. The attack causes a massive storm, multiple tornadoes, and a mushroom cloud. The Tailed Beast Bomb that it creates from gathering massive chakra is able to easily ram through all of the Shinobi Alliance's defenses and push Gyuki back, exploding off the coast of the continent and the explosion is still felt. Creates a massive blast that causes the Four Red Yang formation to shake with it's TBB. Speed Feats: Gyuki and his TBB are flicked away with ease. Strength Feats: Simply flicks away Gyuki's TBB back at him. When the Shinobi Alliance tries to immobilize the Ten Tails, it simply breaks free moments later, knocking back the entire army. Simply breaks free when the Shinobi army tries to crush him between two giant stone half spheres. Durability Feats: No-sells the massive combined TBB that dwarfed the mountain ranges. The combined efforts of the Shinobi Army do not disturb them to any real extent. Is perfectly fine moments later after Gyuki makes it's TBB backfire and fires more TBBs into it's mouth. Is undisturbed by the attacks from the Shinobi Army after they get Kurama's chakra. Tanks the combined attack of the Kurama boosted Shinobi alliance. Tanks it's own TBB. Stamina Feats: Naruto detects it's chakra, only for it to be seemingly immeasurable. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Shoots out thousands of Wood Release spears that slaughter the Shinobi army in the hundreds. Can sprout more of it's arms from under the ground. Can create miniature Ten Tails monsters using Fission. With Amaterasu coating it's back, it simply detaches the part of itself that is burning. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Kaguya Otsutsuki This form is tiered at Peak Planetary. Destructive Power Feats: Her All Killing Ash Bone disintegrates Naruto's clone quickly. Kills Obito with her Ash Bone. Her Ash Bone breaks through Perfect Susano'o. Speed Feats: Keeps up with both Naruto and Sasuke as they try to attack her in the lava dimension. Catches Naruto and Sasuke off-guard with her teleportation. Uses her Amenominaka before Naruto and Sasuke can touch her. Pulls Sasuke through a rift before he can stop her. Keeps up with multiple Narutos. Catches a Naruto clone with a All Killing Ash Bone. Continuously dispatches of Naruto's clones as Naruto waits for Sasuke to return. Dodges Sasuke's teleportation Chidori. Dodges Sasuke's Perfect Susano'o blade. Absorbs Naruto's clones with her Ten Tails hands. Manages to use her Ash Bone on a Naruto clone and use a rift to try to kill the real Naruto before she is sealed, then almost flying away. Strength Feats: Tosses Naruto and Sasuke back with ease using her hair. Her Eighty Gods Vacuum Fists overpowers Naruto and then destroys much of Sasuke's Susano'o, causing multiple explosions that blows open the mountains. Dispatches of multiple Naruto clones with her Vacuum Fists. Dispatches of more Naruto clones with her Vacuum Fists. Her Vacuum fists damage Sasuke's Perfect Susano'o. Durability Feats: No-sells Amaterasu. Tanks being launched into a cliff by Naruto. Tanks the physical attacks from Naruto's clones. Tanks 9 of Naruto's Tailed Beast enhanced Rasenshurikens. Tanks being blitzed and having her arm disabled by Kamui Raikiri. Tanks being punched in the head by Sakura, but is sealed anyway. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Her Byakugan is more powerful than a regular Byakugan, even able to tell her that Naruto and Sasuke are Ashura and Indra gifted with Hagoromo's power. Her Amenominaka allows her to transport herself and everyone around her to other dimensions. Can shoot out her hair like senbons, damaging Sasuke's hawk. Teleports with rifts in space she creates, then able to paralyze Naruto and Sasuke with her hold, sapping their chakra. When she is covered in Amaterasu, she absorbs the chakra, dispersing it. Teleports out of the ice block in the ice dimension. Sends Sasuke to another dimension to separate Naruto and Sasuke. Creates and shoots out bones that turn what they touch to ash. One of her dimensions is a dimension of acid. Transports everyone to a dimension with a much more powerful gravity. Transforms into a rabbit form of the Ten Tails, whatever she touches getting absorbed. Regenerates from her damage and creates a massive TSO that dwarfs the Perfect Susano'o. Her severed limbs can still be controlled. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References